Many types of edible dog chews are available on the market. These chews often do not last long, are unhealthy or are expensive to manufacture.
One type of dog chew on the market is NO HIDE™ chicken chews manufactured by Earth Animal. These chews include chicken, chicken gelatin, brown rice flour, organic eggs and olive oil. The chicken is rolled out and baked with organic eggs and olive oil.
FIG. 1 shows a cross section of the chicken chew. A first chew part 4 of circular cross section is rolled and coated on its outer circumference and at the ends with a coating 8. The first chew part 4 surrounds a curled inner chew part 6.